This invention relates to a line printer-type typewriting device and more particularly, to a line printer-type typewriting device which comprises a relatively small diameter type-carrying drum to thereby ensure smooth mechanical movement of the drum and improve the service life of the drum.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of line printer-type typewriting devices and the conventional typewriting devices are generally divided into two classes, that is, the so-called type-carrying drum type typewriting device and the so-called chain or belt-type typewriting device. In the former type the drum carries a plurality of type elements which bear letters of the alphabet, Kana (characters of Japanese alphabets), numerals and other symbols, for example, on the periphery of the drum intersecting the axis of the drum at right angles thereto. However, the drum employed in this type of typewriting device generally has a large diameter which results in a bulky and expensive typewriting device. Although the latter type, that is, the chain or belt type device, can be reduced in size as compared with the former type, since the chain or belt is generally driven at a high speed, fatigue frequently appears at the joints between adjacent links in the chain or adjacent webs in the belt and thus, the chain or belt-type device has the disadvantages that the device easily gets out of order and has a relatively short service life.